Scarlet
Son: Daughter: Sire: Mother: Brothers: |pup = None |adult = Scarlet |past = Omega, Hunter |current = Packmate |status = Living }}Scarlet is a black-and-tan female Fierce Dog and Herd Dog mix with tall floppy ears, a docked tail, a stout muzzle, and dark brown eyes. Personality Scarlet was once desperate to be accepted by her Fierce-Dog Packmates, going as far as to chase her own mother out of the Pack. However, after finding the strength to leave behind her old Pack and rebel against Lance, her personality changed significantly for the better. Even though her new Packmates don't fully trust her still, she loves living in the Fox Pack and being mates with Ace. Though she is still a bit doubtful and inexperienced, she is better at being a mother than she had expected, and adores Opal's pups as much as her own, and lives a relatively content, happy life with her mate and family. Backstory and Facts *Her father is a rottweiler, which earned her scorn in the Pack for being a mutt. *She chased out her mother during her Trial of Rage. *The former Alpha, an elderly male named Linux. A once great Alpha, he kept the Pack orderly and efficient. However, with his deteriorating health and age, he was beaten easily by their new Alpha. He was strong and frightening, but not as responsible and noble as Linux was. Scarlet had seen him as a father figure since she was a pup. *Her littermates died at a young age due to sickness. *She and Ace have a mutual attraction for each other, and he is the only dog who didn't torment her for being a mutt in Lance's Pack. *Her ears are floppy and awkward, a result of failed ear cropping, and most dogs use that as evidence for her being a half-breed. *As the only dog in the Pack close to birthing, Scarlet has to take care of Opal's newborn pups alongside Snap and Moon. *At first she is hesitant, doubting her ability to care for them as well as Opal would, and didn't think she'd love them like she would her own pups. However, she ends up caring deeply for the litter and eventually accepts full responsibility for them as their mother. Quotes :Alpha caught Scarlet's scent, and followed it, coming upon her, and Ace bickering ferociously, a dead deer laying between them. '' :"You two are a disgrace to the name Fierce Dogs. You have kept the whole pack waiting with incessant bickering." Alpha snarled at them, spit flying from his muzzle.'' :"We couldn't help it." Scarlet said meekly. "We saw the deer on patrol, and we couldn't just leave it. We are feeding the Pack." She had come up with the lie on her way back. ― Alpha catches Scarlet and Ace on a hunt :Alpha dragged the deer into camp, and gave Scarlet and Ace painful bites as a punishment. "Let's eat. Ace and Scarlet get to go last today, for their foolish hunting abilities." :/But we're the ones who caught it./ Scarlet thought, feeling frustration bubble inside of her once again. /I'd like to see him do better. Or Princess Prettypelt over there./ She glanced at a smug-looking Gisela. ― Scarlet's thoughts on Gisela and Alpha :"Still, we don't know if your a pure blood. You might be part coyote or fox." Knox smiled evilly. :Scarlet growled. "I am not! I'm a Fierce Dog, and I always will be. I chased my mother out of the Pack during the Trial of Rage. I'm too good to be cross-bred." She was normally stoic, but mention of her sire riled her up. :"You are easily provoked." Knox said, victorious. :"You are easily outsmarted." Scarlet growled, holding out a paw and tripping him. "If anyone's a crossbreed, it's you." :Knox tripped and grabbed Scarlet as he went down, pulling her down as well. "Ha. I know my sire. And my mother. They may be dead but at least I'm pure-blooded." :"Says the runt that failed his first Trial of Rage!" Scarlet yapped, pulling herself up. "Even Trident didn't need a do-over." ― Knox taunting Scarlet :"He cares about him more than his own son." Scarlet snarled. "This is not fair. Fierce Dogs do not take humiliation and punishment from their own kind. We deserve better." She was very quiet though, for fear of unwanted ears listening in on their conversation. "This never would have happened when Linux was Alpha." ― Scarlet comparing Alpha to Linux :Scarlet smirked. "Fierce-dogs don't need family." She huffed. It was true, though. She didn't know her father... or if he was a Fierce-dog at all. Her ears just didn't quite stand up like the other's, bending to the sides as if they were falling off the side of her head, and her muzzle was just a bit shorter. The thought made her skin crawl. If her mother mated with a regular dog, they were both dead to her. ― Scarlet's thoughts on being a half-breed Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Rough Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Omegas Category:Hunters Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Mother Dogs